Anakin and his choice
by Raven of Arionia
Summary: Anakin a book and a lot of running can come to be some thing worth reading. is it not his choice? is he forced to do what his new master tells him? well read and see.


_Hey everyone, this is my first time doing this sort of thing so if you have any advice it would be welcome. Anyway, hope you enjoy this. SORRY for any mis_spells.

Anakin Skywalker sat on the big sofa in Padmes living room. Although her house was not in Naboo it was on the earth where we all live, but in a place called Montana where it was almost always cold and most of the time windy. So that is why Anakin was sitting on the sofa, and sitting with him was Dooko and Obiwan. They were all listening to the radio. Anakin was very lonely, even if he did not look it he felt cold and sad. He missed his mom in Africa, his half finished robot, his little hut and his friends. If only he had not built the fast bike he might still be at home. As he thought about his mom he heard the front door open and Quigon walked in the room with a bag full of things from Marsh. "I have a few donuts for you Ani, if you're hungry." He thought back to what his mom taught him,_ Remember it is rude to refuse any type of food especially when we here are_ so hungry.

So remembering that, he said, "sure Master Quigon, I would love a do not," everyone started laughing at him. He turned and said, "What's so funny?" "Well it is called a donut not a do not." "Well they both sound the same." "Yes they do, but it is sort of different." As Anakin ate a jelly filled donut Padme walked in. "Hey Ani! We were talking last night about sending you to school." "WHY? I thought I was going to a Jedi school." He must have looked so sad because Dooko smiled and said, "You are, but we only said school."

"So you know what to tell the bus driver... okay?" "Yes Master Dooko." "Good boy, now let's see to lunch." That night, Ani called Kipster and told him about school. "NO! He said into the phone piece. You can't go to school!" "Why not?" "The teachers are bad!" "How do you know?" "Well, my older brother worked for a teacher and she was a bad woman, she beat him till he ran away!" "Really?" "Yup. I am telling you the truth." "Okay I'll see what I can do."

"Good night Kip." "Night he called, then hung up."

That night, Ani looked out his window up into the sky, "How could the stars seem so peaceful when he was suffering?" He thought, "Oh! It's for those that feel lonely can see the beautiful sky and know that they are not alone." With that, he drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning at 6:35 Padme walked Anakin to the bus stop. "Now remember to listen to your teacher." The very word brought chills down his spine and he felt sick. "Ani, are you alright?" "Yes, I am fine. I just felt...cold." "Oh okay. Do you have enough lunch?" "Yes I have enough to use for dinner too." "Good, just make sure you stay warm. Here's five dollars to help you get water or soda." "Okay? Yes, sure. Okay I will see you tonight."

"Padme." "Yes?" "Do you have work today?" "No, but the mayor wants to see me about something, but that's about all why?"

"Well I was hoping you might be able to come see me today." "Well I don't think I can, I have a lot of stuff to do." "Oh okay. BYE!" As she left, Anakin felt tears welling up in his eyes, but had to stop because some kid came up to wait for the bus. Ani thought, "Should I say something?" But, before he could say anything a big yellow bus roared around the corner. So doing what the other kid did he soon found himself on the big yellow bus, but it was not what he expected. There were no seat belts, and there were so many kids. He was so scared that he sat down where the next empty seat was.

After a few minutes, Ani had a good plan and all he needed to do was put it in action. When the bus came at a red light Ani looked for a nice place, and when he spotted one he called out, "STOP mister bus driver!" "What? Why?" "Well, that's my Jedi School you just passed." "JEDI!" a kid shouted. "Man, you're a creep." "Alright, stop here boy, we don't want any trouble so off you go." In an instant he found himself being pushed along to the door then kicked out. He landed on the hard ground. He sighed as the bus rolled away. Then he walked towards the big building and wondered, "What is it?" Then when he got in he found out that it was a library. So he went to a shelf and a man there said, "Hey man, what can I do you for?" "Um, I don't know, I am just looking." "He he, okay man." "Boy, that guys a creep," Anakin said to himself. Just as he started walking he passed a small book. It looked cool so he picked it up and it said, "Luther's Small Catechism." Hmm! This looks neat. He opened it up and then read the first Commandment and gasped, "YOU SHALT HAVE NO OTHER GODS!" He read aloud to himself. I am not a believer! So with that, Anakin chose to follow this Luther guy no matter what happens.

Hey. Anyone. Have a Happy Easter!


End file.
